Reid's Christmas Story
by mabelreid
Summary: A Christmas story set this year. When Reid spends Christmas Eve with JJ, Henry and Will, he decides it's time to meet Maeve face to face. Can he pull it off without interference from the stalker, and his own paranoia? Will he tell her how he truly feels?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

JJ lovingly replaced the gold and green bookmark and laid aside the family bible. She clasped Will's hand and nudged his shoulder a little. He glanced over to see Reid and Henry, curled up in one of their matching recliner chairs, fast asleep.

"Should we wake them?" She whispered. She smiled and stood up. "I didn't notice they fell asleep."

"I think it was right after the angel told the shepherds they would find the child wrapped in swaddling clothes and lying in a manger."

"Well, at least he heard a good portion of it. I guess we had better get him to bed. He'll be clamoring for gifts in a few hours, if last year was any indication."

"I'm glad we decided to stay home this year," Will said, as he stretched his arms over his head and yawned.

"I think you need to go to bed too."

"It's all that ham, cheese potatoes and pie you fed me."

She backhanded him in the belly. "I didn't force feed you."

"No, you didn't, which makes it even worse. It's my fault and I can't blame my gluttony on anyone."

She lifted her head to him and kissed him. He cupped her face in his hands and deepened the kiss by the addition of his tongue inside her mouth. They jumped away from each other when two annoyed and sleepy voices said in unison.

"Gross!"

JJ felt her face going hot as she looked at Reid and Henry who were rubbing their eyes in the most adorable way, "Well, hello you two."

"Geez, can't a guy fall asleep without waking up to kissing?" Reid grumbled.

JJ opened, and then closed her mouth at the look in his eyes. He had had the same faraway expression on his face, for the past six months every time he thought no one was looking. She wondered…

"Mommy," Henry shouted as he clambered off the chair. "When is Santa coming?"

"He's going to come tonight, but only if you go to sleep."

Henry looked back at Reid, who nodded solemnly. "Come on, let's get ready for bed."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Reid took in the huge air mattress Will had set up in the living area near the tree and the two sleeping bags, one brown and adult size and the other, child-sized with dinosaurs all over a green background.

"I bought those to go camping," Will had explained. "JJ hates it, but Henry and I sometimes go with the families of some of my buddies on the force."

Reid was dressed in blue plaid, flannel pajamas and a white tee shirt with words "Live long and prosper," across his chest."

"Uncle Spence, what does that say?"

Henry pointed at his chest. Reid explained the quote to Henry and showed him the Vulcan greeting.

"What's a Vulcan?"

"Not now, little man," JJ, said. "It's time for you to go to sleep so Santa can come."

"I'm not going to sleep. I'm staying awake till he comes," Henry argued while he studied the fireplace with its crackling and dancing orange flames.

"Why don't we just lie down and look at the Christmas tree lights for a while?"

Henry, dressed in pajamas covered with dinosaurs, climbed into his sleeping bag and JJ raised the zipper halfway. She kissed his forehead and Will leaned down to ruffle his hair. "Don't bother Spencer with questions and chatter. Go to sleep."

"Alright, daddy," Henry complained.

Will chuckled and winked at JJ. "We'll leave the tree lights on."

They shut off the living room lights and left for their bedroom. Reid turned his head to look at the tree, which was the most beautiful he'd ever seen.

"I put the star on top," Henry had bragged proudly the minute Reid had arrived that afternoon.

It was a silver star with little white lights outlining it. All of the ornaments were silver and gold. A string of lights, white and scarlet encircled the tree and sparkled like sunlight on new snow. Glittering, silver strands of fake icicles hung all over the green fir branches and added to the illusion that the tree still grew in the forest. JJ had placed a skirt under the tree, made of fluffy, white cotton material that sparkled and there were small, chalet style houses and people with skis, toboggans and little cars. It was as if a tiny little village lived in the shadow of this enormous tree.

"Uncle Spence," Henry asked in a sleepy voice. "Will you tell me a story?"

"Alright, but only one, and then you need to go to sleep."

Henry nodded, but his eyes said he'd try to stay awake as long as he possibly could.

"Why don't I tell you a kind of Christmas story people used to tell? Did you know that in olden times, people used to tell scary stories at Christmas time?"

Henry's eyes got big. "Like Halloween," he asked.

"Yes, but this story won't be too scary," Reid assured the boy.

"That's okay," Henry said. "I'm going to be a profiler like you when I get big. I'm not scared."

"You can be anything you want," Reid said.

Henry nodded. "Mommy said, I can be doctor, or a fireman, but I want to be a profiler."

Reid sighed quietly. "Well, why don't I tell you the story?"

"Kay," Henry said happily.

"Once upon a time, in a place called Virginia, there lived an ordinary man with a very difficult job helping people. He had family and friends around him, but there was something missing."

"Did he have lots of toys to play with?"

Reid smiled at Henry. "He played chess with his friends, and did magic. He liked to play his keyboard, too, but he was sad."

"It's you," Henry shouted.

"Be quiet, or Mommy will come out and make us go to sleep," Reid hushed.

"Is the man in the story, you, Uncle Spence?"

"I can't tell you. Now, let's get on with the story. One day, the man decided to ask a doctor to help him with headaches. The doctor gave him vitamins to take and told him to get enough sleep."

"My mommy gives me vitamins and I have to sleep every night."

"Well, it is kind of silly that this man didn't sleep or take his vitamins, but he doesn't have a mother to take care of him, like you, Henry."

Henry's eyes got big. "He doesn't."

"No, she's very sick and can't take care of him, but that's okay because he has lots of people that love him."

"Good," Henry said and closed his eyes.

Reid reached out and pushed Henry's bangs away from his forehead. "Anyway, the man and the lady doctor became good friends. They talked to each other on the phone every week, but never met face to face."

"Why?"

"Well, you see the beautiful doctor had a bad man that followed her everywhere, called her and sent gifts that she didn't want."

"Did the man make him go away?"

"No, he went away on his own, so the lady doctor and the man decided to meet each other."

"Was she pretty like mommy?"

"Well the man didn't know because he'd never seen her, but he was sure that she was the most beautiful woman in the world because he lo…um likes her very much. It doesn't matter to him what she looks like."

"Oh."

"So they decided to meet, and he took her a gift, one of his favorite books."

"He gave up his book for girl."

Reid almost laughed at the look on Henry's face. "Well, when he got to the place that he was supposed to meet the doctor, something happened."

Henry's eyes opened, but fluttered shut again. "What happened?"

He yawned and Reid pulled the edge of the sleeping bag up around his shoulders. "Perhaps we should leave the end of this story for another time."

"I'm not tired."

"I know, but I am," Reid teased.

"Okay, Uncle Spence. I love you."

"I love you too."

Reid turned onto his back and stared upside down at the Christmas tree. If only his life could be like the imagined people that populated the little village under the tree. He bet they didn't have rapists, serial killers, troubled young men that shot up schools and stalkers that made young women's lives miserable. He was sure they didn't have war, poverty, and death. On the other hand, if their lives were free of adversity, how could they have joy? He sighed and turned back to look at Henry. He wanted so much to take away all the bad things, but it just wasn't possible, and there were many good things in the world. He just had to know where to find them. Spencer decided to make a New Year's resolution a few days early. He'd resolve to help Henry find the joy in life despite the sorrow.

CMCMCMCM

When JJ entered the living room with Will, Henry was fast asleep but Reid was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey, Spence," she said softly as she checked on Henry.

"He's been asleep for a while."

"What about you?"

Reid turned to his side. "I can't sleep."

"Why don't you help me with these after we play Santa?" Will pointed at the cookies and milk on the table.

"No," Reid whispered. "That's your job, but I do need to make a phone call."

"Reid, it's after midnight," JJ admonished.

"I know, but this is important."

"Okay," JJ stood back as he got up and headed to his go bag on the couch.

He pulled out his phone and grabbed his jacket. He put on his shoes and hurried out the door. It was softly snowing and it was cold. The wind had died down as the storm had blown out. He dialed Maeve's number and waited as it rang.

"Hello," she said tentatively.

"Maeve, did I wake you up?"

"No, I can't sleep, but Spence why did you call this number."

"He's still gone, isn't he?"

"Yes, but -"

"Then don't let my over reaction the other day scare you. That was my fault, Maeve."

"I just can't help it. It's been months since I've felt truly safe. I just wanted to meet you without him watching and -"

"I messed that up. I'm so sorry."

He shivered a bit in the cold and a light breeze ruffled his hair as he paced up and down along the porch.

"Spencer, are you still there?"

"Yes. Listen, there's something I want to tell you."

"You can tell me anything."

"I know I can, but not over the phone, and not tonight. I want to meet you and this time nothing is going to stop me. Let's get together tomorrow night."

"Are you sure? I'm scared, Spencer."

"Me too, but I'm not going to let him ruin our lives."

"Alright, where do you want to meet?"

"Not at the same restaurant. There's this place I know…"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n this was going to be two chapters, but it has grown, so look for one or maybe two more. Thanks for all your support. You're all the best._**

He finally made it home a little after 4 pm Christmas Day. Normally, spending the day with Henry was top on his list of favorite things to do, but this time it was different. The day had dragged on incessantly while he tried to distract his mind with magic tricks for Henry, reading to his godson, playing with his new toys and eating leftovers, chocolate and other treats in JJ's kitchen.

Finally, JJ had pushed him out the door. She'd told him to go home. She'd had a worried look in her eyes, but he'd shrugged it off and hurried home. He'd had too much on his mind to worry about what her profiler instincts were telling her about him.

He dropped his gifts in an untidy heap in one corner of his bedroom. He pulled off his purple scarf, toed off his boots, and stripped down as fast as he could. They'd woken to bitter cold that morning, and the end of his nose was still stinging as he got into a hot shower and sighed with pleasure.

As soon as he dried off and went to his closet, his energy flagged. He had no idea what to wear. All of his clothes were the same and he knew that other people dressed up for dates. He should have more in his wardrobe than work clothes. He looked through everything, and nothing seemed right, so he began to panic. Maybe he should just get dressed and hurry out to buy something new. No, that wasn't going to work. It was Christmas Day. The clothing stores wouldn't be open, he suspected. He sighed, picked out his favorite pair of royal blue slacks and a light blue dress shirt with faint white pinstripes. He looked for something red, but in vain. He should have listened to Garcia in her attempts to put a little color in his life.

His fingers shook as he tried to tie his tie straight for a change. The tie was the same color as his pants with white diagonal stripes, which made it even more ridiculously crooked, but he gave up trying to get it straight. He smoothed down his hair, and wondered again if his mother was right and he should get a haircut. What if Maeve thought it was too long? He slipped into a dark blue sweater with white stripes at the cuffs and put on his socks and shoes. He looked at his reflection and shook his head. It would have to do.

CMCMCMCMCM

Maeve carefully dried her hair. She pushed it back with her fingers and thought about putting it up off her face. What if Spencer didn't like long hair on girls? She knew that some men didn't as a rule. She twisted it up, and then let it fall as a memory found her.

"_I don't like your hair up," said an email on day six months ago. "Don't wear it like that again, or you'll be sorry." _

Her hands began to shake. Maybe this was a bad idea. Yes, it had been weeks since he'd bothered her, but it was difficult, just resume life. Oh, but how she wanted to believe that life was back to normal. She wanted to believe that she could have a life with Spencer. She loved him so much and wanted to see the face she'd only imagined in her dreams.

She put aside the white sweater she'd decided to wear and sighed. What if he took one look at her and walked away. She surveyed her face in the mirror. It wasn't a memorable face, but one that had attracted a crazy person. Was that all she was capable of attracting, crazy men? A tear rolled down her check and she shook her head. She would get dressed and she'd go where Spencer told her to meet him. It would work out.

CMCMCMCM

He arrived at the alleyway in Arlington at five minutes to eight. "Are you sure you want to get out here?"

He nodded to the cabby. "I'm sure."

"Okay, pal, be careful."

The cabbie watched the skinny young man get out of the back through his rearview mirror. His eyes widened at the sight of a revolver peeking out from under the young man's coat. Who carried a revolver these days? Certainly not cops. Maybe this guy was a drug dealer or some kind of "made" man. Well, he'd pretend he didn't see it and he'd certainly not complain about the tip. He almost laughed as he pulled away from the curb, the tip was decent and he'd told a man with a gun it might not be a good idea to be alone in this part of town at night.

By the time another cab pulled up to the curb, Reid was sweating under his coat, despite the cold. He watched as a young woman got out of the cab. The angle was so, that he couldn't see her face. She wore a blue coat with a hood and a scarf across the lower half of her face, so that he could only see her eyes when she approached him.

Her eyes were blue-green pools of kindness and gentleness, but there was fear, too. He barely restrained the urge to whirl around and see what she saw. Then she said, shakily, "Spencer?"

"Hi Maeve."

"Hello."

She held out her hand, and he handed her the book he'd intended to give her instead of touching her. Her eyes lit up. "I guess we think alike," she said.

"Yeah, um I'm sorry, I should have -"

"No, it's perfect. Thank you."

He surprised her and himself when he went to her and hugged her tight. She clung to him and started to shake.

"What's wrong?"

He pushed back and saw she was crying. He pushed down her scarf and wiped away the tears from her eyes. "Maeve."

"I was so scared and now I feel so safe. Thank you."

"I was scared too. I thought that -"

She put one mitten-covered finger to his mouth. "You have nothing to be afraid of. I don't know how it's possible, but you're just the way I imagined you'd be."

"I believe you," he said holding her close. "You're just the way I imagined you. I knew you'd be the most beautiful woman in the world."

"I'm not -"

"You are," he pulled one glove off with his teeth and touched her face with his bare hand. "You're so beautiful."

More tears fell, but she smiled, too. "So can we get in out of the cold?"

"Oh right. Um, follow me."

He approached a plain metal door covered with rust and grey flaky paint. He reached out for a key pad at the right side and quickly punched in a code. A slit opened in the door and someone looked out at them. He nodded, grunted, and opened the door.

"Reminds me of James Bond," Maeve quipped.

They walked inside and the man at the door picked up a phone next to his cubicle. Maeve sidled around him because he was the biggest man she'd ever seen. He was easily six-eight and three hundred and fifty pounds. All of it looked like muscle to her. His face was craggy and pocked as though made from the face of a granite mountain. A scar ranged over one eye to his left cheek and then he smiled.

"Good to see you, Doc, you can go up now." He returned the phone receiver to its cradle.

"Thanks, Doug."

"You know him," Maeve said as she followed Reid through a bar made to resemble the era of the nineteen-forties.

Big band music blared from speakers and people jitterbugged on the dance floor. Everyone was dressed in period costume, and even though she felt out of place, she was glad Spencer hadn't said they needed to dress up. No one looked twice at them, except for a couple of women near the bar, who stared at Spencer. She didn't blame them. He was more handsome than she'd imagined in her dreams, despite what she'd told him about knowing what he'd look like. Even in her dreams, she never imagined that he'd look like a runway model. Her heart still pounded in her chest. If she'd known before coming, she probably would have backed out. He must think her at best plain and at worst; well she didn't want to think it. It didn't matter what he said. He was just being nice.

"This way," he shouted over the music.

She gasped when he reached back and took her hand. His touch was even more electric than when he'd touched her face and tingles began to run up and down her spine. He glanced back at her and smiled. It lit up his face and once again, she wondered how a man with a face like a Botticelli Angel, held _her_ hand.

He led her through the throng and past a stage where a heavily made up woman with blond hair in curls and long, lean legs sang a smoky ballad Maeve had never heard, while the dancers slowed down and held each other.

They went through a door painted black and as it shut behind them, silence reigned. At the end of a long hall, two more men that looked like they'd been chiseled from stone, stood near a door. One of them opened it and let her and Spencer into a room done in blues with recessed lighting and a gleaming bar that was a smaller version of the one in the main room. There was a huge oak desk at one end, a computer, several other chairs arranged around a table. Everything was done in dark fabrics that looked like suede and silks.

"Well, if it isn't my silent partner," said the man behind the desk. "How are ya, Spencer."

He stood up and hugged Reid hard. "Who's the doll face?"

"Um, hi Walter. This is Maeve."

"Oh yes," he took her hand and kissed it. "The doc's told me all about you."

She looked over at Spencer and Walter laughed. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. Spencer, here, got me through college, especially calculus. I owe him."

"Walter exaggerates. He's a smart guy who made lots of money with an internet business."

Walter threw back his head of black hair and laughed. He brought a cigar to his lips with hands, almost as delicate as Spencer's, but his were black skinned as the rest of him. He wore a period suit, in purple and gold with matching handkerchief in one pocket and a fedora with a purple feather sat on his desk. He wore a gold watch and chain, and a pinky ring with a large, square cut purple stone in more gold.

"I did," Walter was saying, "But this place is what it is because of Spencer. I run the club and he helps me invest the profits. I've made more money because of him than I ever did on my own.

His dark eyes glittered mischievously. "Now, this is my private office. Feel free to raid the bar and there is another room through the door, if you're so inclined, Spencer."

Reid went scarlet and stammered. "N-no, um, we j-just need to talk."

Walter flipped on his hat. "If you say so, but if you change your mind, the bathroom has its own Jacuzzi tub for two." He snapped his fingers and two women with platinum blonde hair, and scarlet lips to match their dresses entered the office from that room and each took one of his arms. "Take your time. I need to make an appearance outside."

"Thanks, Walter."

His friend's eyes instantly sobered and he said seriously. "Don't worry, my friend. No one can get in here without that magic code. Even if they did, I've got Doug, Jerry and Frank outside. No one will get past them. The room is soundproof, too."

Spencer smiled again. "Thanks again," he repeated.

"Anything for you. I'll see you later. Take your time."

Maeve blushed at his cocky and knowing grin. She turned to Spencer the minute Walter left the room. "What is all this?"

"It's just like Walter said. He wanted to have the most exclusive underground club in town that isn't in DC and he asked me to help. He loves the nineteen forties. He's also ex-military even if he doesn't look it. He joined up for a couple of years after college. The other men on the doors are military too. It's why I brought you here. I wanted to be able to talk to you without interference."

"Does your team know about this place?"

He led her over to a twelve-foot leather sofa she hadn't noticed and sat down. "No, and I'd like to keep it that way. I love them, but I need something outside of all of that.

He was staring at her and she found she couldn't look him in the face.

"Maeve, what's wrong?"

"This isn't right, Spencer. I think I should go."

He stopped her as she tried to go to the door. "No, Maeve. I'm not leaving or letting you go until you hear what I have to say."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n this is the last chapter all. Thanks to all of you for reading and Merry Christmas _**

"Spencer," she backed away from him.

"I'm sorry," he held up his hands. "I'm so stupid sometimes. I'm scaring you."

He went to the couch, sat down, dejectedly, and stared at his shoes. She watched him for a minute, torn between opening the door and running away, and going to him and trusting him. Oh, how she loved him, but was it all because they talked on the phone and there was no pressure to live up to another's expectations?

Her hands shook, but she went back to the couch and sat down. She reached for one of his hands, which reminded her of birds in flight. He flinched, and then allowed her to clasp one close.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one that decided we should meet. We had this wonderful relationship, with no expectations and I ruined it."

He squeezed her hand tightly. "It's not your fault. I've wanted more than just calls for weeks now."

She waited while he studied their hands. Finally, he said, "JJ asked me to spend Christmas with them. I had a little sleepover with Henry in the living room near the Christmas tree. He wanted a story, so I told him about us."

She nodded, and waited breathlessly because her heart knocked around in her chest as though it wanted to leave its confinement and beat out in the open.

"I sort of left the story at the point where we tried to meet at the restaurant. I was looking at the tree and little village JJ set up underneath the boughs. I thought how easy it must be to live in that little village. Then I thought that it must be a little boring because there'd be no adversity, no pain, or suffering. I wondered how they knew what joy could be. I made a resolution that I'd help Henry find joy. I have one problem, though."

"What is it?"

He swallowed very hard. "My problem," he squeaked, "is that I have to find joy first and I can't do that unless I tell you how I feel. I love you, Maeve."

She began to cry again and he didn't know what to do. Should he put his arm around her, or should he leave? No, he couldn't leave her.

He put one shaking arm around her shoulders. She turned her face into his chest and clung to him the way she had after getting out of the cab.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"D-don't be s-sorry. I c-can't believe y-you love me. I know I said it first and you probably -"

"I didn't say it out of a sense of guilt or obligation. I truly love you."

He gently pulled out of her arms and cupped her face with his hands. "I love everything about you. You're eyes entrance me with their sweetness. Your hair is so soft; it's like silk on my cheek. Your nose is perfect and your lips -"

He suddenly stopped and flushed bright red. He sounded like an idiot and any minute, Maeve would realize he didn't know what he was doing and she'd make some kind of polite excuse not to see him again. She'd be nice about it but - he hitched in a startled gasp when she licked her lips and kissed him. As soon as her mouth touched his, he knew he was home. Her lips were like satin and they tasted like peaches and cream. They molded to his mouth as though made for him to kiss.

Maeve pulled back from him and she stared at him as though she didn't know what had just happened. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I didn't mean to startle -"

"It's okay. I was thinking right before you kissed me that I must sound like an inexperienced jerk."

"No," she smiled and her eyes lit up. "I didn't think that at all. I thought everything you said was so flattering and sweet. I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry I jumped at you like that."

He chuckled. "I'd be lying if I said I was offended."

She furrowed her brow. "Well, you are a guy."

He laughed again. "I guess I am, although there is something I want to tell you about from my sleepover last night."

"Oh?"

He sat back and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She pulled her legs up on the couch and snuggled up to him.

"Yeah… JJ and Will always read the story of Christ's birth from St. Luke every Christmas Eve. Henry and I fell asleep in the middle and when we woke up, Will and JJ were kissing. So we both said "Gross" at the same time."

"I see, well I'm glad our kiss wasn't gross."

He tightened his arm around her. "Not at all. I'd like to do more of that -"

"I do too, but I think -"

"We should slow it down."

She nodded and tears brightened her eyes. "This was perfect, but he's still out there even if he's backed off. I feel it in my bones, Spencer."

He sighed. "Unfortunately, you could be right. Erotomanics don't give up and they are extraordinarily hard to treat when we do catch them. I don't want to scare you, but please be careful."

"I will."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go to my team. We could help."

She dropped her eyes to her lap. "No, I can't let him see you, Spencer. I love you. I couldn't live knowing I'd caused you to get hurt."

"Please… I know what I'm doing when it comes to stalkers."

"I'll think about it," she hedged. "I promise."

He didn't speak because he didn't want to fight with her now that they had finally met.

"Spencer?"

"I was just thinking this is so nice. I like talking to you face to face."

"I'm glad, because this has been the best hour of my life, so far."

"Me too."

"I like your friend," she said. "He seems like a nice guy wrapped up as a ladies' man."

Reid smiled. "He is a bit of a Casanova. He likes blondes, as you could see. He's a very smart business man, though and a great man to have at your back.

When I was in school I didn't have many friends, but Walter changed that. Then I came here and went to work for the FBI and now I have my team."

"I'm glad, Spencer. Everyone needs friends."

"This is nice," Spencer said.

She nodded and sighed happily. She wiggled around to get a better hold around his torso.

"Is it okay if we just sit here for awhile?"

He wrapped her up in both arms and kissed the top of her head. "I think I'd like that."

CMCMCMCM

"Uncle Spence, what's a New Year's 'lution."

"New Year's Resolution," Reid said and Henry nodded.

Reid put aside the new magic kit he'd given Henry for Christmas. The little boy had a black top hat on his head and several playing cards scattered on the living room carpet. A magic wand lay discarded for the moment and Henry was looking expectantly up at him.

"It's like making a goal for the New Year."

Henry kept staring at him so Reid pulled him into his lap. "It's a promise we make that we're going to do something to improve ourselves."

Henry shook his head. "What's that mean?"

"Okay, what is something your Mommy asks you to do every day and you don't want to do it?"

"Pick up toys," said Henry, at once.

"Okay, well maybe you could make a resolution to pick up your toys without your Mommy telling you."

Henry frowned. "Oh."

Reid grinned down at his godson. "Making a goal can be hard work, but it helps make us better people and I bet your mommy would really like it."

Henry nodded, but he didn't look happy.

"Why don't you try it for a week?"

"How long is that?"

"It's seven days."

"Okay, but I don't like it."

Reid laughed and said. "Why don't I finish the story I was telling you on Christmas Eve."

Henry's eyes lit up and he nodded his head. "Yeah, I wanna hear it, Uncle Spence."

"Well, as I recall we got to the part where the man was meeting the pretty lady doctor. He was in the restaurant and he saw another man looking at him."

"Was it the bad man?"

"No, it wasn't the bad man, but he thought it was so he called his lady doctor friend and told her to go home."

"Why?"

"He was afraid for her because he loved her and didn't want her to get hurt."

"Oh."

"Well, it was okay because the doctor left him a present."

"Yay," Henry yelled.

"Yes, it was a book just like the one he brought for her."

"What happened next, Uncle Spence?"

Reid shifted Henry on his lap because one of his legs was going to sleep. "He decided to stay the night with his little godson for Christmas."

"It's you," Henry said.

"You got me. You're right, it _is_ me."

Henry clapped his hands.

"Yes, and it was you that made me realize I needed to see my friend and tell her that I love her."

"Yuck," Henry said. "She's a girl."

"Yes, she is, and soon you might like a girl enough to say you love her, too."

"No, I won't, girls are gross."

Reid laughed just as JJ came into the room. "Hey guys, it's time for New Year's Eve dinner."

Henry jumped off Reid's lap. "Come on, Uncle Spence."

CMCMCMCMCM

"I'm glad you got to see him again," Maeve said.

"Me too, but I'm even more glad that I'm talking to you."

He looked out the glass of his living room window and watched as lazy flakes of snow began to fall to the ground. The black night sky set off the white like a great black and white photo.

"I'm glad, too."

"I hope next year, I can kiss you at midnight with the ball dropping in Times Square on the television and snow falling, like tonight."

She giggled. "You are a silver tongued devil."

He blushed as he stood in the dark and thought about his New Year's resolution. He wasn't quite there, but joy was just around the corner. He could feel it.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n I thought I was done, but my beta tempted the must with a what if Henry spilled the beans about Reid's story. So here is a new chapter and there is at least one more coming. Thank you all for your support. _**

The last thing JJ expected to see when she entered the living room on New Year's Day was Henry putting away all the new toys he had received as Christmas gifts.

She stood there stupidly, and watched as he went back and forth from his toys to the toy box in one corner of the room. She almost laughed when he put the last dinosaur in the box and shut the lid with a thud. He sat down on the floor like a man just finished with some enormous task.

"What are you doing, sweetheart?"

He looked up at her with a scowl. "I'm doin' my New Year's 'lution."

She clamped her lips together against the laugh the wanted to escape from her mouth. "Who told you about resolutions?"

"Uncle Spence told me. He said to do something hard."

"Oh, I see, so you decided to pick up your toys."

Henry nodded. "Uncle Spence said to do somethin' you always tell me to do."

She wondered how long this resolution would last, but decided it did not matter. She sat down on the couch and smiled when Henry came over and crawled into her lap.

"I'm very proud of you, Henry. Thank you for putting all your toys away so nicely, and all on your own."

He threw his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek. "I love mommy."

"I love you too, Henry."

He turned his large blue eyes on her. "Mommy, did you make a New Year's 'lution, too."

"I did," she admitted.

"What is it?" Henry demanded.

"Well, I resolved to earn back a friend's trust."

Henry frowned. "What does trust mean?"

JJ resettled him on her lap. "It means that another person always knows they can count on you. It's like when Mommy and Daddy got married. They promised to always love each other, and you, and always keep each other safe, and never lie."

"Oh."

"Why don't you go get ready for dinner?"

"Kay," he slipped off her lap and hurried down the hallway to the bathroom.

She looked around the room, and saw one, tiny toy truck near the recliner chair that Henry had missed. Oh well, he was trying and she would have to thank Spence later for this unexpected surprise.

She picked up the truck and dropped it into the toy box decorated with images from the movie Toy Story. She closed the lid and turned back for the dining room. Her eyes passed over a framed photograph on the fireplace mantle. It was very new. In fact, she had just placed it there the day before, after she had cleaned up all the Christmas decorations. The frame was new, a gift from Garcia. It was beautiful brushed pewter and it contained a picture take of Henry and Spence on Christmas Eve. Spencer and Henry wore red Santa hats and they sat together with a book in Spencer's lap. It was a copy of "The Night before Christmas," which was a tradition along with the story of Christ's birth that they read every year."

She smiled and then wondered as she had for a couple of weeks exactly what Reid was hiding. There was something, but she clamped down on her curiosity, as he never confided in her anymore. Somehow, someway, she was going to find a way to get back his trust this year.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

"Mommy, will you tell me a story?"

She stopped in the act of pulling the bedclothes around Henry. "Alright, but only one story."

He pouted and she poked him in the shoulder. "Hey, little man, no pouting. You want to start the New Year off right."

"What's poutin' mom?"

"It means you don't get your way, so you frown and don't talk."

She almost added, "Just like your Uncle Spence sometimes," but she bit down on her sarcasm and hugged him.

"What kind of story do you want?"

He appeared to be thinking and again he reminded her of Spence, but in a good way. Sometimes they were so much alike it was scary.

"Don't want kissing," Henry said solemnly. "It's gross."

She almost laughed. "Who told you a story with kissing?"

"Uncle Spence told me a story. He said he kissed a girl."

She just stared at Henry. Surely, he wouldn't tell Henry about Lila Archer, would he?"

"He did?"

"Yeah, he told me all about a girl he likes. She's a doctor and a bad man wants to hurt her."

Her mind began to whirl. Was Henry serious, or was his imagination running away with him? It had to be his imagination because Spence would not keep a secret like that. He would ask for help if there was some bad man after someone he loved.

_Oh really, how do you know? You're the one that taught him how to keep secrets._

She shivered a little and climbed onto the bed to pull Henry into her lap. "What else did Spence tell you?"

"He said his head hurt but the doctor said he had to sleep and take vitamins. How come he didn't take vitamins or sleep, mommy?"

"I don't know, baby boy. Did he tell you her name?"

Henry shook his head. "No, but he said he gave her a book. Why does Uncle Spence want to give a girl books? Girls are icky."

JJ laughed and hugged him tight. "One day you might like them and kissing, but not for a long time, I hope."

Henry made a face that resembled when she put any kind of green vegetables in front of him. "No, I won't, Mommy."

"Well, why don't I tell you a story that doesn't have girls or kissing?"

"Yay."

CMCMCMCMCM

She found Will in the living room, lying on the couch. The television was on with a post game show from a football game. His eyes were closed and his breathing seemed to indicate that he had fallen asleep. She went to the picture of Henry and Spencer on the mantle and took it down. She took it to one of the easy chairs and sat down.

If Henry were telling the truth and not something from his fertile imagination, it would certainly explain her friend's behavior over the last few weeks.

She studied the photo and wondered, but the only way to be sure was to ask Spencer, and she could not do that, not now. If this had happened a couple of years ago, she might be able to question him, but he didn't trust her anymore.

"Hey babe."

She looked up at Will, who blinked sleepily at her. "Hey."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Henry just told me something, that I don't know if I can believe or not."

Will rubbed a hand through his hair and stretched his arms over his head. "What did he say?"

She explained to Will what Henry had told her. "I'm not sure if she really exists or if Spencer made her up for the story."

"I don't think he'd make up kissing someone or a bad man after her."

"You're right about that, but if it is true, then what do I do now?"

"What do you mean? You don't have to do anything."

"Yes, but how can I keep this knowledge to myself after what happened last year. He'll hate me if he knows that I know and don't say anything."

"Have you considered that he told Henry about this mystery woman, knowing that he'd tell you?"

She went to the couch and curled into his arms. "You're saying that he did it on purpose. Why?"

"Maybe he's testing you to see if you'll keep his secret. You're the one that said that he doesn't trust you."

"So what do I do? Do I tell him, or do I just pretend like I don't know. If he wanted the team to know, he'd tell us."

"You're going to have to figure it out on your own, JJ. I can't make that decision for you. Whatever you do, you have my support."

She nodded and stood up. "Why don't I get us a couple of glasses of wine we can toast to the new year?"

He smiled and his eyes lit up. "I think that's a great idea."

"Will?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to talk to Spence about what Henry said."

"I know. Like I said, I'm there for you, no matter what."

"Even if he hates me?"

"He's not going to hate you. As I said, I think a part of him wanted to tell you. He just did it through Henry."

She grinned at him as he followed her into the kitchen. "Since when did you become a profiler?"

"I can't help it," he said airily. "I live with one."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him. "Yeah," he said. "I like kissing you better than hearing about Spencer's new girlfriend."

She punched him in the shoulder. "Cute."

He kissed her again. "Let's have some of that wine and you can worry about Dr. Spencer Reid later."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n ok, this truly is the last chapter. Thank you all for you're great support. If the muse decides it then I will be writing more for this pair. I only hope TPTB don't kill her off. Reid deserves happiness. Again thank you all for your reviews and everyone that favorited and follows the story._**

JJ brushed back her hair with one hand when the doorbell rang. She pasted a bright smile on her face and swung open the door.

"Hey, Spence," she greeted her friend on the doorstep. "Come on in."

"Hi, JJ," he held out a coffee cup from Starbucks to her.

She took it and breathed in the scent of her favorite coffee creation. "Oh, you didn't have to get this," she gestured with the cup as he entered the house.

He just looked at her over the rim of his own coffee cup.

"Oh right, of course you'd stop off for your beloved drink of choice."

He smiled at her and the knots in her stomach that hot coffee could not help, tightened painfully.

"Come sit down," she said a bit shakily.

"Thanks. Where's Henry?"

She watched him look around eagerly for his godson.

"Sorry, he and Will went to the park with a couple of the guys from the DC Metro force and their kids. There's a small toboggan hill and since we have all this new snow…"

"Oh, right," he said as his face fell. "So, um, what did you want to see me about?"

"Can't I just ask my friend over for a post New Year visit?"

"Is that all this is?"

He wasn't smiling and his eyes were following her every move. She fidgeted with her coffee and looked at the photograph of Henry and Will on the mantle instead of her friend.

"I called you because I didn't want to have this conversation over the phone."

He put his coffee on the table and sat back into the cushions of the couch. He crossed his legs and his arms and pinned her with his eyes. "What's going on JJ? I can see that I'm not going to like it."

"Can't you turn off the profiler for one minute," she snapped.

"Not when your body language is screaming at me. You have something to tell me that you think I'm going to hate. I can hear it in your voice and see it in your eyes."

"It's not that bad."

He shifted away from her into the corner of the el shaped couch. "I'm not playing this game with you, JJ. Tell me what you summoned me here for, or I'm leaving."

He started to get up and she threw out a hand to him. "I didn't summon you here."

"So you'd rather pick a fight with me than tell me what's going on."

"I'm not trying to pick a fight you. I'm sorry. Please sit down. I just wanted to talk to you about Henry."

"Henry? What happened? Is something wrong?"

"No," she soothed. "I'm sorry if I alarmed you. I'm just concerned about a story you told him on Christmas Eve."

"I don't understand. It was just a little story..." He looked everywhere but at her face. "Some genius I am. I only wanted to tell him a scary story and -"

"You wanted to tell him a scary story. Spence, he's four years old. You tell him about some girl you like and a bad man. You could have given him nightmares. You know how he reacted to Halloween this year. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that he got over his fears about monsters. Anyway," he interrupted when she tried to speak. "You're not mad about that. You're playing the mommy card with me because you want to know about Ma - I mean, the girl in the story. She's just a figment of my imagination. I made the whole thing up for Henry."

"You made up a story about kissing a girl?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Of course I did, it's not like I have anyone to kiss. You know that very well."

"So you made the whole thing up just to please a child."

He looked down at his shoes. "It was Christmas and I wanted to make him happy. It's all I ever want for him. If it means telling a tall tale that I wish were true, then so be it."

"You wish that you knew a girl with a bad man after her? I think you're lying to me right now."

"Look, if Henry isn't here and all you can do is make baseless accusations, then I'm leaving."

"I don't think they're baseless, Spence. Remember, I can read faces and body language, too. You're lying to me. Who is she?"

"I think you're paranoid."

"Spence, I thought long and hard about confronting you over this. I know I haven't won back your trust after what happened with Emily."

"What happened with Emily? Don't you mean when you lied to me about one of my closest friends. You told us she was dead. It's not like you told me that you like my sweater vest when you hate it."

"Spence, come on it's not the same thing at all. You know that I care -"

"Don't say it, JJ. You claim that you want to win back my trust, but here we are."

He waved his hands around the room as she stared at him. He got to his feet and picked up his coffee cup. "Why don't I just pretend that we didn't have this conversation? I love Henry, so I don't want to damage our relationship anymore than it is."

"I'm sorry, Spence. I just wanted you to know that I want to help you. You deserve happiness."

She hurried to his side and ruffled his hair a bit. "I care about you. Please just believe that, and that I'm sorry for everything that's happened in the last two years."

"I believe you."

His shoulders slumped and he thought very fast while JJ watched him with eyes that saw so much more then he wanted them to see.

"Look, JJ I -"

She pushed a finger over his mouth. "You don't have to say anything."

"But I thought -"

She smiled when he went very pink in the cheeks. "Why don't we pretend this conversation never happened? Sit down and I'll make us some lunch. It's cold out there and I've got leftover stew from last night."

Reid's eyes lit up. "Is it beef and lentils?"

She laughed. "Yes, it's your favorite."

"You didn't happen to make it last night, knowing that I'd come over today?"

She winked at him. "If you're implying that I'm trying to bribe you. You're right."

He planted his feet right under the entryway to the breakfast nook where he saw she'd set up for lunch. "Perhaps I will leave."

"No, you won't go, Spence. You'll stay because it smells so good in here."

"What about Will and Henry?"

"Apparently, they're going for pizza after they finish tearing up the snow."

He laughed again. "Well I guess I can't let you eat alone."

"Your chivalry is overwhelming."

He followed her to the table and she took the lid off the slow cooker that sat on a potholder. "Now isn't that smell worth a little interference in your life."

He couldn't help but grin at her, despite wanting to roll his eyes. "I guess it is. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now, why don't we talk about something other than your story telling skills?"

"What do you want to talk about?"

She stopped in the act of spooning out stew into the red earthenware bowl in front of him. "I don't know. Why don't we play it by ear?"

CMCMCMCM

"So, our secret is safe."

"It's going to be okay, Maeve. I didn't admit anything and she didn't come right out and say, "I know you're dating some girl with a bad guy after her."

He walked to his keyboard and sat down. He cradled his cell phone to his ear with his shoulder and began to play.

"I love it when you play. I wish I could be there to see it," she said and her voice sounded full of tears.

"Then I think you better come over here as soon as possible."

"Spencer…"

"I mean it. I don't care who's watching or listening. I want to see you again. I'm not going to let a stalker get in the way. I miss you."

"I miss you too. I just don't know if I can -"

"You can and you will. Please, Maeve. I need to see you."

"Alright, I'll get a cab."

CMCMCMCMCM

The room was dark, except for the low light of one lamp on his end table. He sat on the couch with his arm around Maeve. She was reading to him from one of his library books and it was snowing outside.

"I'm glad you talked me into this."

He looked down to see tears sliding down over her cheeks. Her eyes pinned to his face and she shivered.

"Don't cry."

"I can't help it. I missed you so much."

"What else is bothering you?"

She wiped her checks and looked down at the floor. "I was thinking that, I wished we'd never met because I want to be with you all the time. It hurts when we're not together. Then I get mad at myself for thinking that because I love you and I couldn't bear it if I'd never spent any time with you off the phone."

He pushed her head up so he could see her beautiful eyes. "Don't you think I've felt the same things in the last few days? I realized something. I'd never trade one minute with you for all the gold in the world. It's worth all the pain."

She smiled up at him. "I'm sorry. I guess I just don't know what to do anymore. I think he's gone for good, and yet sometimes I think he's still out there watching me."

Reid hugged her tight. "It doesn't matter anymore if he is. I'm going to protect you. We'll face it together and soon it'll be like nothing ever happened and we'll be happy."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm surer of you than I am about anything else in my life. I just hope you can forgive me."

She stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"About telling Henry our story and not recognizing that he might tell his mother. I should have known better."

"It's okay. I said on the phone that if you trust her, then so do I."

"I didn't trust her for a long time, but I'm beginning to feel like it's possible again."

"Then anything is possible, just like you said."

"Yes, all things are possible," he agreed and kissed her, "This is just the beginning."


End file.
